With the development of mobile communication technologies, an electronic device changes to freely connect to a wireless/wired network and to be easily portable. For example, the electronic device, such as a smartphone or a tablet personal computer (PC), supports various functions as well as call and message functions based on an application program that was installed in the electronic device.
The application program installed in the electronic device may be performed through an application icon. The electronic device may display icons of applications, which are installed in the electronic device, in a display.
An icon image of an application may have a specified size. Application developers may design the icon image within an image area of the specified size. The application developers may design the icon image by using all image area of the allocated size. Alternatively, the application developers may design the icon image without using a part of the allocated area. Accordingly, icon sizes may be differently displayed for each application.
Therefore, a need exists for a method of displaying an icon in a display included in an electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.